


Cumulating Dreams

by darlathecyborgpluviophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Multi, PTSD, Poetry, blackout poetry, referenced self harm, tags will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlathecyborgpluviophile/pseuds/darlathecyborgpluviophile
Summary: A collection of Homestuck inspired poems.(I have a lot of feelings.)
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I'm an out-and-proud fic writer. I write fic typically for Final Fantasy and Undertale, but though I've tried, it's been really hard for me to encapsulate the things I want to say about Homestuck and it's characters, themes, and personal meanings to me into fanfiction (for example, I find writing characterization for this fandom really difficult). But as a newly published poet, I've been writing and messing around with lots of HS-themed poems in my writing journal, and I wanted to take the opportunity to see if they might resonate with anyone else in this crazy place. I also want to challenge myself and see if I can put some of these feels down on paper.
> 
> This might update regularly or this may get abandoned fast, but...I hope you enjoy it while it's here.
> 
> twitter: @darlathecyborg

there are leaves in your hair and birds on the wind

you like to sit in high places because

they 

remind you 

of a home

that is not

home

and a future 

that is

long gone.

if you blur your eyes, 

the wild grass below looks like

an ocean

because that’s 

what has

always been 

soothing,

hasn't it,

it's always been

familiar, the movies on TV

and the knives in your mind,

splinters upon splinters 

and the fields below

still feel like waves

lapping at the soles 

of your calloused feet.

For the first time in your life, you have

a husband

a future

a hearth

yet, still,

you get lost in  the salt 

stinging scars 

like shattered glass 

across your arms.


	2. Seer




	3. live.

black has been there since the beginning.

you've seen it a lot.

you don't remember it, but your mother's womb was black. when you close your eyes at night, you are lulled into sleep by stygian blue. the folds of your dress, your sleeves, when you have nothing else to cry into, is the color of a starless night. even the eyes of lovers, the both of you not quite aged into yourselves, echo the ends of the universe. none of this has made being consumed any easier.

but black is the color of the void in which life sprouts out, a brilliant shade of green in defiance of everything that has come before it.

in the beginning, there was black. the end will be the same.

but that green - that dazzling, thriving, heart-pounding shade of green that thrives for only an instant - doesn't that make it worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, I know that technically none of the kids were ever birthed from a womb, but...let me have this one, okay?)


	4. In Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after Florence + The Machine's "Cosmic Love."
> 
> Obvious poem is obvious. This one was tough to write.

you left me in the dark

you’re a void that swallows stars

in the distance you’re consumed

by eternities we’ve spent apart

I’ve never known pitch-black till now

though you’ve been in it all along

making friends with monsters and with terrors

still grasping blindly for a home

you and I chart the course together

through the stars, back to our room

pillows, books, and records

suspended in a cool vacuum

adrift amidst the cosmos

dancing in the ink

you left me in the dark, my dear

but the night in you tastes sweet.


	5. dreambubble autonomy




End file.
